the future bobwhites
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: The weding bells are ringgiin for a person ON HOLD


_**Bob-Whites of Glen in the future**_

"Well, Di, are you ready to get Honey and Trixie? "Said Lexi

"Yes, going home to visit our families". said Di

"I know now we better start going ".said Lexi

"Hi , Di and Lexi." said Honey

"TRIXIE!" Shouted Honey

"Coming ".said Trixie

"Let's go". said Di

With the boys…

" Well, Mart let's get going." said Dan

"Coming said". Mart

With the Girls…

"Is that Brian and Jim?"Said Di

"It is!" said Honey and Trixie

"Push the horn , Lexi". said Honey

"No , that is rude" said Lexi

"Okay , we can surprise them at Trixie's house".said Honey

At the Belden …

"Brian , my baby"!cried Mrs. Belden

"Moms don't cry I am here". said Brian

"Son, good to see you". said Mr. Belden

"It is good to see you too, Jim". said Mrs. Belden

Beep Beep

"Mart"! said Brian

"Brian"! said Mart

"Jim"! said Dan

"Dan"! said Jim

"Now all we need is the gir…" started Dan who was interrupted by a car

A girl got out than a another and a another one

"Lexi!" Shouted Dan

"Honey!" Shouted Brian

"Trixie!" Shouted Jim

"Di!" Shouted Mart

Lexi ran into Dan's arms

"It is good to see you". said Lexi

"You too." Said Dan

"I miss all of you". said Lexi

"Let's take a walk".whisper Dan

"Fine with me". whisper Lexi

With Dan and Lexi…

"Lexi, will you marry me"? said Dan

"Yes , I will!" said Lexi

Dan got up and swing Lexi around

"Let's wait till the meeting". said Dan

"Good idea". said Lexi

"We better go". said Dan

At the meeting …

"Anything else". said Trixie

"No". said everyone

"Has anyone saw Lexi or Dan"? asked Mart

"Wait , I have when they hug each other". said Bobby

"Everybody saw that". said Trixie

"Then they left". said Bobby

"They left for IT!"said Mart

"TMI!" said everyone

At the Belden's house…

"Dan where have you been?" asked Mart

"On a walk". said Dan

"Lexi where have you been?" asked Di

"On a walk". said Lexi

"Dan told me he was on a walk". said Mart

"Lexi told the same thing". said Di

"Uncle Bill I need tell you some thing". said Dan

"What is it, Dan". said Regan

"Can we talk somewhere else." said Dan

"Sure we can". said Regan

"Well, I ask Lexi if she wants to marry me". said Dan

"Well, what did she said? "asked Regan

"She said yes". said Dan

"Congregates". said Regan

"Thanks". said Dan

"Ummm, Aunt Helen can we talk somewhere?" Said Lexi

"Yes, come on". said

"Dan asked me to marry him". said Lexi

"What did you say to him". said Mrs. Belden

"Yes". said Lexi

"Oh, my own niece is getting marry". said Mrs. Belden

Back with the Bob-whites…

"EVERONE CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTION!" shouted Dan

Everyone came quiet

"I asked Lexi if she wants to marry me and she said yes". said Dan

Everyone give them their congratulants

Di came over to Lexi

"Lexi I knew that you and Dan will get marry". Said Di

Two weeks later…

"I can't believe it feels like that yesterday that we told everyone that we are getting marry". said Lexi

"We?" asked Di

"You know who I meant". said Lexi

"Well, it is time". said Mr. Belden

"Daniel Timothy Mangan will you take this young woman to be your wife?" asked the old man

"I do". said Dan

"Alison Lacey McGee do you take this young man to be your husband?" asked the old man

"I do". said Lexi

"Now you may kiss the bride". said the old man

Dan and Lexi kiss

"Now you are Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Mangan". said the old man

One day later …

"Moring my dear". said Dan

"Moring honey". said Lexi

"Tomorrow we are leaving right?" asked Lexi

"Yes". said Dan

The Next day …

"They are back". said Di

"Good , act normal". said Mart

"Hey, guys". said Dan

"Hi, lovebirds". said Mart

"Surprise"! said Brandon and Mike

"Brandon and Mike your home"! said Lexi

"It is good to see you". said Mike

"I miss you, Lexi". said Brandon

Two weeks later…

"I think I am going to vomit one sec girls". said Lexi

"Don't you think that Lexi is Pageant?" asked Trixie

"Can't be they got marry couple weeks ago". said Honey

"Still we should tell her right Trix." said Di


End file.
